


For A Purpose

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My grandfather used to say,” Armin begins with a contemplative look as he and Jean walk through the breezeway, “that the most useless things were always the most beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr starter meme based on the prompt: "You're not useless."

“My grandfather used to say,” Armin begins with a contemplative look as he and Jean walk through the breezeway, “that the most useless things were always the most beautiful.”

Jean looks over at him curiously and raises his eyebrows.

“So... only the ugliest things are useful?”

“Not exactly,” Armin replies, his forehead creasing in thought. They stop to admire the sky, watching as birds careen through it. It’s bright and lit up with sunset, dotted with clouds that glow at the edges.

“I guess,” Jean starts with a sigh, his hands in his pockets, fingers clenched, “that sacrificing your own humanity for the greater good is ugly. Makes me look pretty useless.” 

“You’re not useless,” Armin replies immediately, making eye contact with Jean. He frowns and tilts his head to the side, his blue eyes calm but intent. “I asked a question that was never answered by my grandfather.”

“What’s that?” Jean replies, lifting his eyes to look at the sky again and escape scrutiny.

“I asked how beauty could never have a use, and he never answered.” 

Jean snorts. “There’s plenty of usefulness in the world right now. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t been born into it, since there’s no escape. Things aren’t pretty.”

“Yeah,” Armin replies softly, “but at least the sun comes up every day still.”

“Best of both worlds,” Jean remarks idly, transfixed by the evening sun, “beautiful—like now—but also useful, since the sun makes things grow.”

“I think,” Armin says carefully, averting his eyes down to stare at the stone walkway, “my grandfather may have been partially wrong.”


End file.
